Ella, Are You Jealous?
by WingBlood25791
Summary: Ella likes Iggy. What happens when Iggy hangs out with a girl from school? Jealous Ella is what happens. One shot. Eggy fluff.


**A/N: Hello :) Me again, writing some more awesome Eggy fluff. I noticed there aren't very many stories involving Iggy, Ella, and the overused, cliché storyline of jealousy. I've only read two or three, and each one was of Iggy being jealous, so I decided to write one where Ella is the jealous one :) **

**And before the story begins I have two questions. One: I wrote one chapter of a multi-shot, Eggy Valentine's Day story, and I wanted to know if you would like me to post it and continue it, even though the holiday is already long gone? Second: Do you guys prefer long one shots or short multi-shots? Or even long multi-shots haha. Let me know :)**

** Anyways on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Never have, never will. Sad, I know…**

_**Ella, Are You…Jealous?**_

I was walking down the stairs when I heard the obnoxious ring of my house phone in the kitchen. My mom wasn't home, and I knew that none of the flock would answer it so I scurried over the counter, picked up the phone, and pressed _talk_ on the ringing device.

"Hello, Martinez residence. Ella speaking," my voice reverberated through the phone and I waited for a response. Instead of an immediate remark, I received a girly giggle and some whispering in the background.

"Um… Hi Ella. This is Jessica from math class." _Hmmm, wonder why she's calling me…_ I thought to myself.

"Hi Jessica," I replied nicely even though I was still puzzled why she dialed my number.

"I was calling because I need to talk to Iggy." My heart sunk when she mentioned his name. "My friends and I need help with…our science project." More giggles erupted in the background and Jessica continued, "I was thinking he could help us with it."

As much as I wanted to make a smart ass comment about how Google would work just fine or lie and say he wasn't home, my conscience and I both were aware that I wouldn't do that.

"Uh…sure…hang on," I remarked in a monotone voice. My thoughts wondered as I trudged up the stairs to Iggy's room. It was obvious that she didn't actually need help with their so called "science project", unless that project was the teaching of how to play tonsil hickey with one another. I shuddered and held back a gag when that thought entered my brain. _Maybe she just wants to talk to him…psh, yeah right._

I reached the wooden door and knocked quietly before proceeding to enter. "Hey Ig-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw that Iggy's face was about a few inches in front of mine. _That's what you get for not waiting for people to open the door for you and just barging in on them_, my conscience filled me in. Then I came to the realization that Iggy was wearing basketball shorts, but his upper body was left completely uncovered. _Holy mother…_

**(A/N: yeah, I seem to really enjoy a shirtless Iggy if you can't tell haha ;D can you blame me?)**

"Sup, Ella?" Iggy said with an amazing grin. He was so close I could feel his breath on lips, and it sent a chill down my spine. It took all of my will power to not close that short distance between us. I continued to ogle at him until I heard a faint whining sound.

"Hellooo?" Miss Trying to Steal My Man's voice rang through the phone, her impatient attitude clearly getting the best of her.

"Sorry, one second," I responded before hitting the mute button. My eyes kept switching between Iggy's sculpted torso and his amazingly perfect his lips, and I was relieved that he couldn't see me gawking at his gorgeousness.

"I…Uh…" I couldn't form an intelligent sentence to save my life. Iggy, being his cocky self, grinned which only made my stomach turn. He stepped even closer which I didn't think was possible.

"Take a picture," He breathed into my ear with a smirk, "it'll last longer."

My face flushed, and playfully shoved him. Then I noticed the phone in my hand and remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Uh…t-telephone," I stammered, extending the phone so he could grab it. He seemed surprised and took hold of the phone. Iggy clicked the mute button again before placing the phone next to his ear.

"Uh, hello?" Iggy's husky voice asked as he made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. I obviously couldn't hear what Jessica was saying so I shrugged out of his room, not wanting to bother him and Miss Trying to Steal My Iggy. _Whoa, my Iggy? Let's just pretend that I never said that… _As I was walking down the hallway, I got an idea and ran to my mom's room. I grabbed the phone on her night stand and my finger lingered over the button that would allow me to know so much information. _I really shouldn't_, I thought_._ I caved soon enough and clicked the button, and then I hastily pressed mute so Iggy's super-hearing wouldn't pick up my breathing.

"…So I just add the baking soda, then the vinegar, and it will 'erupt'?" Jessica's squeaky voice chirped. _Wow. I can assure you that Google can tell you how to build a stupid volcano model. _

"Yep." I was _way_ too happy about Iggy's short reply…

"Uh, thanks," Jessica replied in what seemed to be a bashful manner.

"Mmhmm…need anything else?" Iggy questioned. _He just __**had**__ to say that…_

"Uh, well…" I heard more giggling which meant Iggy heard it too. In fact, he probably heard way more than I did. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow. We could chill at my place…or I could go to your house if you'd like."

_Please say no, please say no…_

"Sure." I cringed as Iggy accepted the invitation.

Iggy continued,"We can chill at my-er Dr. Martinez's place. They have a pool and she's cooking dinner tomorrow. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." That was Iggy's rejoinder. _Maybe __**I**__ mind…and he just __**had**__ to mention our pool. _Iggy's answer caused my heart to squeeze, and not in the good way. More like someone stomping on it, and shattering it into a million pieces. Okay, a little dramatic, but you get my point_._

"Really? Awesome! See you tomorrow then around six-ish?" Jessica replied in a anxious manner.

"Sounds good," Iggy answered smoothly. I felt like I was going to hurl. I glumly hit _off_ and sulked out of my mom's room. _Ugh. If there's one thing I hate more than jealousy, it's wallowing in self pity… _I was walking past Iggy's room to get to my own bedroom when suddenly his door opened up.

"Enjoy the conversation, eavesdropper?" Iggy questioned and the corner of his lips corked upward. My face flared a scarlet red and I panicked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"You can't really fool a guy with enhanced hearing," Iggy answered with a small grin.

"Are you…mad?" I found myself asking, and my gaze suddenly seemed to find something fascinating about our carpeted floors.

"Nope," Iggy said, popping the 'p', "but, why did you want to listen in on our conversation anyway?" _Men are so freaking clueless…_

"I-I just don't really like Jessica, that's all," I easily lied.

He looked taken back by my response and said, "Oh, if you want me to cancel-"

"No, that's okay," I replied quickly so I didn't have time to say something that I would feel guilty about later. "Is it like a…date or something?" I instantly regretted letting those words slip out of my mouth.

Iggy's crooked grin was soon plastered on his face as he asked, "Ella, are you…jealous?"

"No! W-why would I be j-jealous?" I tried to cover, failing miserably.

"So than it wouldn't bother you if I answered yes it was?" Iggy challenged, still having his smirk glued to his face.

"N-no. W-why would it make a difference to me?" I croaked, my face burning from embarrassment.

"Then why'd you ask the question?" Iggy countered, leaving me speechless for a moment.

"Uh-I-I'm just looking out for you that's all," I stuttered, hoping he'd buy the lie.

Iggy's smirk turned into a wicked grin. He took a step closer, and placed the palm of his hand on my crimson cheeks, sending a jolting shock of pleasure through my body.

"The blush on your face tells me otherwise," he breathed. I unwillingly slapped his hand away before he could feel my flush intensify, and I stumbled backwards, instantly missing his warmth.

"I h-have to go…start my homework." I started heading for my room so I wouldn't embarrass myself even more than I already had.

"You are aware of the fact that it's Friday, right?" Iggy called, still grinning, as I was walking down the hall. I cursed myself under my breath which was even more stupid since Iggy was bound to hear it.

I uttered a "whatever" and practically sprinted to my private chamber. Right as I was safely locked in my room, I slid down to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. I blew out a long and exasperated sigh, while burying my face into the palms of my hands. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day…_

* * *

><p>The following day was even more inauspicious than the last. I dialed almost every one of my friend's numbers and <em>everyone<em> was busy. It was like someone on the earth just wanted me to suffer and there would be no escaping it.

Hours flew by quickly and I was hoping they would continue to do so. Unfortunately, when the clock struck six o'clock I knew the remainder of the night was going to be never ending.

I was sitting on the couch, "reading a book" when I heard a sound that was worse than the music played in scary movies.

_Ding Dong! _

I made no move to get the door whatsoever even though I was the closest. The sound of feet shuffling down the staircase filled my ears, and soon enough my dream boy appeared in front of me wearing a sky blue graphic tee and some khaki cargo shorts. He asked me why I didn't get the door and I shot back something along the lines of, "she's your date". A small frown appeared on his lips, but it was gone faster than it came, and then he hustled to the door.

"Hey, come on in," Iggy greeted the straight-haired brunette with a warm smile as he opened the door. _I can't do this…_

"Hey," Jessica replied in a bubbly tone. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a fancy light pink camisole with jacket over it. The pink clip in her hair pulled her pin-straight locks into a half ponytail. Her ocean-colored eyes were outlined in eyeliner, and mascara was swept across her lashes. As much as I wanted to lie to myself, I had to admit that she looked really pretty. _Damnit…_

"Dinner should be ready in five. We can sit in the living room and wait if you'd like?" _Yeah just ignore me. It's not like I'm trying to read in peace and quiet or anything…_

"Sounds perfect," she smiled so wide I was almost certain that her face would crack. Or maybe that was just my wishful thinking…

They made their way into the living room and took a seat next to each other on the couch across from me, sitting a little too close for my liking.

"Oh, hi Ella," Jessica said pleasantly, just now noticing my presence.

"Hi Jessica," I responded, trying to hold back as much of my sadness as possible. I pretended to go back to my reading, but I could tell Jessica wanted to continue our conversation.

Being her persistent self, she smiled and said, "What book are you reading?"

I was fumbled by the question considering I grabbed a random book so I could keep an eye on the two discreetly.

"Book for English class," I stated, nonchalantly, trying to not sound flustered. _Crap…That wasn't smart because Iggy's-_

"We haven't started a new book yet," Iggy pointed out with a puzzled face. _–in my English class, _my interrupted thought finished itself. And I couldn't lie and say that we had started it because I read the books to him.

"Well, I- uh… I like to get ahead in our reading assignments and what not," I explained, just burying myself in a deeper hole of embarrassment.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom exclaimed, thankfully interrupting the awkward conversation that was taking place. She walked into the living room and noticed Jessica's presence. "Iggy, care to introduce me to your guest?" My mom questioned with clear suggestiveness.

"This is Jess," Iggy introduced the girl beside him with a warm smile.

Jessica stood up and kindly shook my mother's hand while saying, "Thank you for letting me come over for dinner. You have a beautiful home." _Excuse me while I go barf my guts out…_

"Anytime dear."

Not being able to stand it any longer, I abruptly stood up which caused three heads to swivel in my direction.

A small blushed surfaced on my face and I announced, "I'll go get Max and the others." _Nice save…_

"That's a great idea, Ella," my mom crooned then turned to Iggy and Jess, "and you two can go make yourselves comfortable in the dining room."

I rounded up the remainder of the flock and we gathered at the dinner table. My mom sat at one head of the table and Angel sat to her left. Max plopped down across from Angel with Fang to her right. Iggy pulled back the seat next to Angel for Jessica to sit in which caused my heart to sink. After she took her place Iggy grabbed the seat next to her, and Nudge took the seat at the other head of the table. Gazzy was at a sleep over so I was the only remaining person to be left standing, and of course there was only one open seat left. Right across from Iggy._ Kill me now…_

* * *

><p>Dinner was going okay for awhile. We chatted a little and I learned that Jessica was a softball player and wanted to major in science. <em>Great, she already has more in common with Iggy than I do<em>.

It was more bearable than I thought it would be. That is until Nudge had to open her big mouth.

"So are you two…on a date?" Nudge curiously asked Iggy and Jess.

They both blushed which sent uncontrollable anger through my veins. I didn't have the self control to hear the answer, so I pushed my chair back loudly, the legs screeching against the hardwood. "I'll go get desert," I said, holding back a great deal of anger.

My mom seem surprised by this but nodded and said, "Okay, it's in the fridge."

I rushed into the kitchen not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. I opened the refrigerator door and was greeted by a mouth watering strawberry cheesecake.

I placed the box on the counter and when I turned around I was face to face with Max. I gulped and asked her was she was doing in the kitchen.

"Mom said you'd probably need help. And I personally wanted to make sure that you didn't purposefully destroy that yummy desert or damage the kitchen," she teased with a smile.

I frowned. I honestly didn't want to be mean to Jess. She was actually very sweet and seemed like she would make a good friend.

"Was I that obvious?" My eye sight trailed down to the hardwood floor and I sighed.

"Nope. Angel clued me in." Max's answered shouldn't have shocked me, but it did.

"Thank the Lord…" I mumbled with relief.

"We better get back out there…" Max's voice trailed off, and she grabbed the cheesecake and I got fresh plates.

"Wait," I said and her head twisted towards me, "did Angel say anything about him…liking her?"

Max grinned and replied, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

_Right…Like that's gunna happen…_

* * *

><p>I somehow made it through desert, and afterwards most people had migrated to the backyard. With the exception of Max and Fang who went upstairs to do God-knows-what. Nudge, Angel, and I hand out feet dangling in the water. Iggy was laying on our poolside chairs with Jessica, and my mom was reading a magazine on one of our lawn chairs. It was a quarter passed seven and I wasn't sure why, but my mom decided it would be nice if everyone goes inside to give Iggy and Jessica some <em>alone time.<em> Yes I am aware of how much suck is currently in my life.

I went up to my room and locked the door. I placed my Sony headphones over my ears and blasted the music, trying desperately to forget the events that just took place.

I must have dosed off for a short period of time because the blaring music startled me awake, and I quickly removed the headphones. My clock on my night stand table informed me that it was one minute before eight o'clock, so left my bedroom and trailed down to the kitchen where I saw mom cleaning up the dining room table. I offered to help her, but she told me she was almost finished.

As I walked into the living room, I was greeted by Angel, who was skipping towards me.

"Iggy's by the pool," she beamed brightly and her blonde ringlets bounced. I flushed knowing she answered my thoughts that were consuming my brain, and I mumbled thanks.

I left the room and headed outside. Taking a seat on the edge of the pool, I let my feet dangle in the warm water. Iggy was right by my side and his closeness already made me flustered.

"Hey Ella." My heart fluttered at the sound of my name coming off of his lips, and I could see Iggy smiling at me through my peripheral vision while I stared blankly into the water.

"Hey," I said quietly and looked up at him. "How was the date," I asked, and then added an incoherent, "…with Miss Way More Amazing I Am." _Aw crap. Enhanced hearing…_

His mouth gaped open at me, and I stood up immediately after the words escaped my lips. Unfortunately, he stood up quickly after me and grabbed my arm before I could flee the embarrassing scene.

"So you are jealous!" Iggy's crooked grin appeared on his face, and my face turned several different shades of red while my heart started pounding painfully in my chest.

"N-n-no." _Stupid stammering._

Iggy's smirk was traded in for that gorgeous smile that I love.

"You know, I never clarified whether it was a date or not," Iggy added and I looked at him with confusion. "And who knows. Maybe I agreed to this whole hanging out thing just to make you jealous." His last sentence unleashed an innumerous amount of different emotions all at once. Trust me when I say that that's not a good thing…

"Well fine then. Your stupid plan worked. I'm jealous okay? I want to be the one you eat dinner with and blush when Nudge asks if we're on a date. I want to be the one you share desert with and just talk to. I want to be the one who gets alone time with you and gets to make out with you in my hot tub. So yeah. Ella Martinez is jealous. I hope you're freaking happy," I concluded and let out a frustrated sigh at the end of my prating.

Iggy seemed completely shocked for a minute, but it was soon gone and replaced with his contagious laughter.

"I was just kidding," he said still chuckling. Then my eyes widened in realization. He tricked me just so I'd admit my stupid jealousy and "undying love" for him.

"Y-you d-didn't do it to make me j-jealous…" _That damn stuttering again._ Iggy shook his head. **(A/N: I could never make a story THAT cliché :P)**

New found embarrassment filled me completely and my gaze fell down the cold cement.

"I accepted her invitation because Jessica was dared to. I overheard her friends talking in the background on the phone," Iggy remarked nonchalantly.

"Weren't you mad?" I frowned at the fact that Jessica practically used Iggy to fulfill a dare.

"Well it was more of a dare to see how things went. Like to see if we were compatible or something… She's a nice girl and all, but we're just friends. We talked about it and stuff. Plus, I have my eye set on someone else." I was praying Iggy couldn't hear the erratic beat of my heart after that last comment.

"Wow. I feel really stupid now…" I stated, still embarrassed.

"Don't be." Iggy sounded serious, and he stepped closer, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Making you jealous just made it worth the while," he breathed and pulled his head back so we were face to face again. _I think my face is going to be a permanent shade of red after all this blushing…_

"Oh and you can just forget everything I said earlier…" I informed Iggy.

"So you don't want to make out in your hot tub with me?" Iggy teased with a fake frown that quickly transformed into his amazing smile. I slapped his arm playfully, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as he mentioned us, making out, and hot tub in the same sentence.

"Watch it," Iggy joked, "Don't pick on the blind guy when you're right next to a pool."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," I cooed and waved my arms as if I was actually scared. He stepped closer to me and I backed up slowly. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

Before long, Iggy was chasing me around the pool and I was really regretting what I said. He finally caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me to a halt. He flipped me around, keeping his hands on my hips, and I was inches from his face. I licked my lips and panted lightly from the running. Before I knew it, I threw my arms behind his neck and crashed my lips to his. He was shocked for a second, but quickly responded, moving his lips fluently against my own. His grip on my waist tightened and he angled his head so we could kiss better. We broke apart after what seemed like hours, both panting even harder, both smiling at one another.

"You have nothing to be jealous of," Iggy concluded as he tilted my chin up and our lips met again.

**AND FINISHED! :)**

**Review? Pweaseee? Reviews make me all giddy inside like Ella when she's looking at a shirtless Igster ;) Well I'm pretty sure anybody would get giddy looking at that… Anyway! REVIEW. Criticism is encouraged. Flames not so much. Yeahh I know this is still cliché, but I'm a fan of fluff :P Sue me…**

**I have been writing down some ideas for more stories so expect more Eggy awesomeness in the future :D And FAX :) I need to write some Fax…The book Angel has me going through Fax withdraw :( **

**Speaking of the semi-new book, what are your thoughts?**

**Let me know :)**

**Oh and don't forget to answer questions above :) actually I'll be nice and post them again…**

**1.) Valentine's Day fic for Iggy & Ella (with PLENTY of Fax too). Post it or not since it's already April? **

**2.) Long one shots (like this one) or shorter multi-shots? …or long multi-shots haha**

**And BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my other Eggy story :)**

**(By the way, I'm not sure if anyone's following me, but if you are sorry if you recieved a ton of emails. Had troubles uploading...)**

**Please review(: **

**| Click it**

**| You know **

**| You**

**| Want to**

**V**


End file.
